


Sweet Burn

by Poemsingreenink



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Baked Goods, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemsingreenink/pseuds/Poemsingreenink
Summary: Michaela and Meggy share beignets, and go on a date.





	1. Chapter 1

There was powdered sugar dusting Michaela’s thigh, and a bright pale moon decorating the sky by the time they finished talking. The light spilled in through the café’s broad picture window, and Michaela suddenly wished for a power outage. It would have been nice to see her companion washed in nothing but moonlight.

  
Her brain came to a screeching halt as the thought echoed away, and she hid the panic by finishing the rest of her coffee. It had unfortunately gone cold.

  
“This was nice,” Meggy said.

  
She ran her finger around the plate picking up the last of the powdered sugar. All that remained of their beignet order. The tip of Michaela’s tongue was numb from where the sweet dough had burnt her. Too eager to drive into her treat to wait, and she took that as a sign for patience or fortitude or whatever vocabulary word meant she should not reach over, take Meggy’s hand and lick the pads of her fingers clean in a crowded restaurant. They’d just spent the last half an hour discussing cadaver donation for god’s sake.

  
“It was,” Michaela agreed. “I’m really glad we ran into one another.”

  
Meggy nodded enthusiastically, her curls bouncing. “I thought we’d have a lot in common when I met you at Wes’ party. I mean, I figured we would after you sobered up.”

  
Michaela’s expression froze, and Meggy stopped mid-chuckle.

  
“Hey,” she said, reaching over the table to take Michaela’s hand. It was sticky and warm. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to be a bitch.”

  
“It doesn’t matter,” Michaela said.

  
Meggy’s lips twisted into what Michaela was tempted to call a pout. “I ruined the moment. You’re lovely, and I ruined the moment.”

  
She didn’t release Michaela’s hand, and Michaela realized if she wanted it back now was the moment to act. If she wanted a friend and nothing else she could gently untangle their fingers and push the conversation in another direction. They’d exchange numbers. She’d go home, and avoid Connor and Asher while she studied. She’d call Meggy for movies and the occasional drink. It would be nice, but that would be it.

  
“If you feel that bad about it,” Michaela said. “We could go somewhere else. Have dinner. I bet you could undo all the damage over a nice dinner.”

  
Meggy’s eyes, so brown and rich they reminded Michaela of dark polished wood, brightened.

  
“Do you like Italian?”


	2. Chapter 2

"We're like flowers," Meggy said.

  
The reminder of their alcohol-soaked first meeting had kept Michaela to one glass of wine all evening, and while Meggy hadn't followed suit she also hadn't been drinking Michaela under the table. The random conversation switch was unexpected.

  
"Excuse me?" Michaela said.

  
Meggy bit her lower lip, and Michaela almost dropped her fork.

"Our clothes," she said. "The colors we both picked. The combination reminds me of my favorite flower."

Michaela glanced down at her lilac colored dress. Mother of pearl buttons traced up her chest, and the skirt was nipped at the waist and ended just above her knee. It was dressy enough for a work outing, but showed enough skin that she wouldn't have worn it to court. Not unless Annalise insisted on putting her boobs on the payroll again.

Meggy's had gone for tight, fitted black pants and a jade green top. Green and gold bangles were wrapped around her wrist, and they'd winked in the candle light every time she reached across the table.  
  
"Oh my god. Please forget I said anything that dorky," Meggy said. "Let's go back to talking about dream vacations. I sounded much classier."

Michaela laughed. "No, no. It's sweet. I'm going to guess lilacs?"

Meggy stabbed that last bite of her gnocchi, and nodded. "My favorite aunt had her entire house surrounded by lilac bushes. They smell amazing, and the purple shade they get is my favorite color."

Michaela hummed thoughtfully all while examining the possible ways she could take the conversation. She could take Meggy's sweet piece of family trivia and share a piece of her own family history. (Hard pass). She could share her own favorite flower, but Michaela didn't think she had one. She knew what kinds of flowers she should expect from people, but that was as far as that went. (Pass again). Instead, seeing that their food was gone, and their glasses empty she took a leap. She didn't want to share her past, but she could share something else.

"I can't say I don't like the image," Michaela said. "But for it to work, I feel like we'd have to get closer together. We're really far apart right now."

Meggy laughed, and shot her hand into the air to signal the waiter.

 

* * *

 

Meggy pressed hard against Michaela's side as they walked, heels clacking against the pavement, and her body close enough that the fabric of Michaela's coat brushed against her thigh.

The Uber Michaela'd ordered was waiting at the corner, and they piled into the backseat with a hurried clumsiness.

"Where are we going?" Meggy asked.

"Don't say," Michaela ordered their driver. "It's a surprise."

The woman behind the wheel glanced at the two of them in her rearview mirror, and then shrugged.

"Whatever you want."

Meggy put a fair amount of distance between then now that they had an audience. As she buckled her seatbelt she smiled at Michaela shyly. Michaela didn't mind the sudden distance. Safety was safety, and a stranger was a stranger. She smiled back at her date.

* * *

 

On the outside, the Raduha Planetarium was a disgrace to all planetariums everywhere. It was tiny. A shoebox sized building hidden behind tall ice-trimmed hedges, and possessed only a faded wooden sign to advertise its purpose. Michaela'd seen the occasional school bus sleeping in the concrete parking lot waiting to collect its students, but she doubted lack of parking was ever a problem.

"Be real with me," Meggy said as Michaela ushered her through the frosted double doors. "This place knows about Pluto, right? Someone told them?"

Michaela unbuttoned her jacket and unknotted the scarf around her neck. It was hot inside the building, but she'd been here enough to expect that.

"Of course it does," she said. "And if they didn't I would have told them. It wouldn't be the first time I've had to explain the solar system to someone."

Meggy was pulling one of her gloves off with her teeth, and so tilted her head in question.

"For a hot second I wanted to be an astronaut," Michaela explained. "I still try to keep abreast of the new discoveries."  
  
Meggy laughed. "Are there any high stakes careers you didn't want?"

Michaela shrugged. "No."

A teenager who smiled brightly at Michaela in recognition, took their coats, and then waved them through a pair of doors. A domed room was on the other side, with white paneled ceiling screens, and a slopping walkway that made her rethink the decision of high heels.

There weren't chairs, but long padded benches that circled the room. Michaela walked the circumference of it before finding the spot she wanted.

"Okay," Meggy said. "What's happening right now? Brace face outside looked like he knew you."

Michaela sat on the bench, and drew her knees together. A flash of anxiety cut her from navel to noise.

"I come here when I'm stressed," Michaela said. She knew she sounded cagey, and wasn't sure if she was ashamed of that just yet. "There is one night show a week, and if I get really lucky I am the only one who shows up."

Meggy turned in a slow circle, and took in the entire room. They were alone, and when she sat down to face Michaela she did it with her hands folded into her lap.

"I actually hate space," she admitted. "Every time we'd hit that chapter in school I took a nap."

Michaela gapped at her. "How do you hate space. It's the final frontier!"

Meggy shrugged. "I couldn't even make it though Cosmos, and every time someone starts talking about asteroids or the Milky Way or how the sun is going to eat us someday I feel my spirit leave my body. It could never hold my interest."

The lights were dimming, and for one brief second they were in total darkness. Michaela felt a thumb brush against her cheek. Felt another hand settle over hers. She linked her fingers through them as above their heads a projection of the Winter night sky slowly began to appear.

"Do you think," Meggie said, voice soft in Michaela's ear. "It would be okay if I ignored the show? There's something here on Earth that I think can hold my interest."

She kissed her softly, and in the starlight Michaela slid her hands over the curves of Meggy's waist.

"Yeah."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the second part of it. No proof reading. We die like men. The planetarium mentioned isn't real except that it sort of is becuase it's the one I got taken to as a kid. So, something like it existed at one point, but it's been distorted via time and memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user @favemichaelapratt asked for some Michaela/Meggy fic (They have the BEST SHIP NAME! MnM! Finally! A cool ship name!). Also, Tumblr user @shortviolet made this kick ass aesthetic to go along with the first chapter, and as soon as I can figure out how to link stuff when only on my ridiculous phone I will do that.


End file.
